


致劳伦斯

by Lilimarine



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimarine/pseuds/Lilimarine
Summary: *如果杰尔曼收到了信呢？*《最后的信》续篇
Relationships: Gehrman the First Hunter/Laurence
Kudos: 4





	致劳伦斯

我亲爱的劳伦斯：

  
收到你的信的那天，一个年轻的猎人吻了我，嘴唇上非常急促的一碰。这是主教阁下送给你的。他还没说完我就把他拉了回去，你的吻绝不可能这样短暂！你真该看看他从我怀里挣脱出去时手足无措的窘迫样子。我们隔着嘴唇亲吻，隔着信纸交谈，你的信正摊在桌前，我看见你手上戒指的红色光泽，随着你手指的移动在黑色墨点下泛黄的信纸上来来回回的闪过，那光泽恋恋不舍，鲜红如血。我的手穿过信纸感受到你手指的温暖，再握住它们，羽毛笔被松开了，你猛地扣住我的手，不敢置信似的，我曾把嘴唇凑上去深深亲吻的手，我已不再熟悉了吗？爱得太深追得太急握得太紧你就会消失无踪吗？劳伦斯，这些都不是真的。说出这些话是多么容易，为什么如今你和我之间会只剩下字迹和话语，它们落地即死。你求我在分别前对你说声我爱你，这句话让我几乎绝望，你没能听见我瘫坐在这轮椅上每时每刻都在向你呼喊吗？如果它们传不到你耳中，不能使你的眼睛发亮，那么现在，对你而言我的爱还剩下些什么呢！它正在慢慢烧尽，信纸上只能承载落笔的轻重、晕开的墨迹和你正在书写的手。就让我再想象一次吧，让我再一次拿起你的信，轻念出声，念出那些你因为匆匆写就而没有时间检查拼写的字词，让我再一次亲吻你的手，就像亲吻一件失而复得的圣物，这样我才不至于只剩下了爱情，因为你是一切的混合，劳伦斯，不只是爱。

你去了旧工场独自一人怀念学院的日子吗，那些时光太珍贵了，简直一想起来就心疼。你记得吗，劳伦斯，工场花园的白花第一次盛开的时候，阳光灿烂，我太想看到你在花朵中间被阳光洒满全身的样子了，迫不及待地跑去找你。那天，网着白花的金色阳光仿佛也将你网着了，被风吹散的头发拂在你的颊边，银丝般熠熠生辉，你眸子的颜色似乎更浅了。你不能想象那时我有多么快乐，我抱着你一圈一圈地跳舞，这些都是送给你的！你笑得那么开心，伸手搂着我亲吻。我们会永远如此，杰尔曼！你和我在花园的尽头并肩坐下，你的面颊挨近我唇边，所有那些无谓的恐惧，猎杀的腥臭和上位者的低语便如日出时的幽灵一样烟消云散。现在我却远远地在梦境的另一边与你分开了这么久，忘记了只需一碰到你就能获得的幸福和无需言语就能相通的心意，但是，白花从未盛开得如此美丽，在我们的最后一夜，你的床头放着一大束白花。皮脂的气味，人的气味，汗的气味，纠缠在一起的四肢，你特意把整个房间布置得跟学院的时候一模一样，我们曾在那儿度过用言语描绘不来的幸福日子，如今我甚至不愿让自己回想起来，那太甜蜜太痛苦，我无数次祈求能一死了之！那段回忆是一个挥舞着长剑的美人，我为她心醉，但她下一秒就把剑刺穿了我的胸口，不，痛苦并不可怕，可怕的是不断提醒我已经失去了你的痛苦。要是能选择遗忘，让痛苦彻底麻木我的心，漫长的噩梦便会显得不那么折磨了，可是，我还有什么可以献出的？我的生命早已不值一提！明知回忆只会让我深陷痛苦，我还是向痛苦撞去，因为回忆里每一处都有你，劳伦斯，你在最后一夜给我最狂热的抚爱，最彻底的委身，我真想和你再做一次。再做一次吧，杰尔曼。我爱上你漂亮的手臂了，让我再搂着它一会，然后死去吧。死在今晚，死在恋人的怀里，死在满园的白花间，死在亲手召唤而来的无名月亮手里，没有任何区别。杰尔曼。结束后，你像孩子一样微弱地抽泣着，一绺头发垂在颈间，神色憔悴几乎苍老。我们马上就要分开了。至少让我们在剩下的时间里快快乐乐的吧。我们会分开吗。如果我们马上就死呢。死亡不愿意怜悯我们。这不是我们一直说起的结局。杰尔曼。你精疲力竭地起身，随手披上教会的白麻布袍子，圣衣图样的两端垂坠在背后，当我转身离去，你便将手臂支在壁炉台上，低下头，双手掩面，我走到门前又停下，转头看着你，悄悄返回，捧起你圣衣的一端亲吻，你没有听见。再会，劳伦斯，直到你的“医疗”完成的那日再会吧！

可是你说，你害怕了。我才知道自己有多么愚蠢多么无知，竟没能听出那晚你哽在喉头的挽留，甚至不是第一次！杰尔曼，你要去狩猎野兽吗？即使他们是人？你沉默，然后轻轻点头。我明白了，那不会很久了。我不敢看你的眼睛，不敢看到你的痛苦和犹豫。你一定是想让我安心才没有说出口，让我知道在猎杀之夜永远有一盏灯会为我长明不灭。我的恋人在等我。如今你也尝到了被人等待的滋味，就像那个日夜兼程飞奔报信的传令官，你记得吗，我们在学院读过那个来自异邦的故事。那个遥远的城镇里必定也有一位他心心念念的恋人在期盼他，恋人的期盼最不能辜负，他不顾一切地向前奔跑，终于，他看到了曙光，人群里一双亲切熟悉的眼睛，他挥手高呼出胜利的消息，然后猝然扑到在地，死了。最幸福的人。是不是你害怕我会像那个传令官一样死去，你所有没能说出口的眷恋不舍只能在教会为我举行的葬礼上说出了。你在信里说，你害怕了，你怕我会变成回忆，劳伦斯，我也在害怕啊！即使你对着所有古血发誓说你下一秒就会来此，我却仍然害怕等不来你了。我感激你的诚实，在恋人前面毫无隐瞒才能最让他安心，这是一种回应吗，我不知道，我一边不愿读到你违心的话，一边为你的预感颤抖。劳伦斯，我们会再见吗？如果那一夜就是永别，我求你！是谎言也好，骗骗我吧，不要让我面前的这封信成为你的最后一封信，不要让我把那些话语读到刻在心里的时候你却早已死去。我变了，直到再次见到你为止。

我止不住地想，我们怎么浪费了那么多时间，我为什么没有在迷宫里找遍所有的冷血花——将开的未开的盛开的——来送给你？爱有极限吗？如果真有，我还没发现呢，现在我却只能在花园里睡去衰老。你在大教堂主持了那么多场婚礼，本该也有一场属于我们的婚礼！至少留给我这个吧，是的，我向你求婚！微弱的春日气息会围绕着圣坛的百合花丛。戒指放好了吗，那枚小小的银指环，我将没有戴手套的右手伸进口袋。圣诗班的歌声在教堂的拱顶下嘹亮地响起。多像是我第一次见到你的日子，你是否还在演讲厅里，仍然是那一套学生服装、那一副微笑，我的心已经停跳了许久。怎么样才能把我心中的你移植到信纸上？和弦如鲜花一样洒落在你面前，转眼间你已来到我身边，光彩洋溢，散发出强烈的爱情，穿透了我。你就是杰尔曼吧。戒指戴到了你手上。我是劳伦斯，威廉大师正在等你。在敞开的教堂大门外，春日正在向我们招手。我们在月傍湖边走着，好像在地上受到捆绑的思想，全都会随着湖水的飘荡而去。你转过头来看着我。杰尔曼。我们的手握在一起。现在那些坏事统统不会发生了，是不是？只要我们在一起。你猛然抓起袍子，飞奔起来，我在学院边门赶上了你，我们气喘吁吁地大笑起来。你笑了。可你给我写信的时候并不快活。是的，不过你来了，我就不会不快活了。说话的时候你并没有转头看我，一种被共同分享的沉静落在我们之间。我尽力控制住自己强烈的冲动，不去立刻跪倒在你的脚边，对你说，劳伦斯，我爱上你了。你沉默了许久。我想象你——听见你——悄悄走到我身后，伸开双臂轻巧地搂住我的脖子。我等待着，等待着，浑身发抖地等待奇迹发生。杰尔曼。你将嘴唇贴在我的嘴唇上。最亲爱的！我狂跳的心充满敬畏，我从未见过如此明白的爱情，我看见你苍白的脸庞从心底焕发出光彩，我们依然对视着，在你的漠然和冷静之下隐藏着热枕和温柔，让我在逐渐枯槁的时候，依然能记得你的佳形美容。那一天你离开了拜尔金沃斯，被一个猎人拐跑了，跟一个猎人发下婚誓，永生相爱。

你让一百个猎人把吻送给我，他们最后什么都不会记得，连你的吻都会被忘记。你的信从未到过我手里，它们只会在你已不在人世的时候，才会被人重新发现，读起，然后疑惑杰尔曼是谁。他们什么都不会记得，连一个名字都不，所以我曾在树下向一个猎人说起过你，就一次。我想您爱上的人一定非常幸福。年轻的猎人说。他拥有这样一份爱。是的，我轻声附和着，他已经去世并且永生不朽，他履行了我们的约定来带我回家，他在星辰钟塔点亮每一根蜡烛再一一吹灭，他在亚楠市街对人们挥手祝福，他在教学大楼穿行而过，他在拜尔金沃斯对我微笑，就像我第一次见到他。劳伦斯，好好照顾那些白花，就当是为了我。好好活着，长命百岁，别再念叨你的脑袋会被砍下来，我相信你会活到威廉大师那样老的年纪，我们的故事会变成你带着微笑向信众们说起的有些怀念的往事。我不会孤独了，我曾经孤独，我曾经害怕，但空虚和黑暗已经过去，现在我找到了你，一个在黑夜行走的旅人终于踏进了永远亮着灯的房间，而你就在那儿，我亲爱的劳伦斯。


End file.
